


Detention

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Schoolstuck, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz gives Gamzee detention for acting up in her class and ends up having to teach her a different kind of lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

This was complete bullshit. You don’t have time for detention. You have shit to do, motherfuckers to see. All you did was tell your school feeder the truth: that you don’t see why the fuck you need to learn fancy hand talk when you can just fucking talk. You pout as you stare out the window but your attention is captured by your captor, your dancestor/school feeder. Kurloz’s voodoos boom in your pan.

“You’re supposed to be doing your homework, not staring off into space, miss thing.”

"I’ll do whatever the fuck I want. You ain’t the boss of me just because you’re getting up to be older than me, motherfucker."

“That sassy mouth of yours is what got you in this mess in the first place. Don’t make me have to keep you here longer.”

You stand abruptly, chair skidding across the floor with a screech and landing with a clatter. You slam your hands down on your desk and glare at Kurloz with all the ire you can muster.

"YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THAT!"

"I can and I will. Now sit you ass down."

"I ain’t gotta do shit you tell me. This is bullshit. I’m outta this motherfucker."

You grab your bag and sling it over your shoulder as you stomp your way to the door in a huff. You honestly don’t know why you didn’t just get the fuck up and leave sooner. Not like she’s gonna do anything about it. Kurloz ain’t shit to you. When you’re suddenly yanked from the door and your face pressed against the cool wood of Kurloz’s desk, you realize you might have been wrong.

“I see I’m going to have to punish you some other way.”

You’re about to make a snarky remark but you gasp instead. Kurloz’s fingers slip under your uniform skirt, sliding down the cleft of your ass and rubbing at your nook through your panties. You try to make a struggle but her other hand pins your head to the desk by one of your horns. All it would take is one little jerk of her hand or your head for it to snap off and you don’t really want to deal with that kind of pain when you’re feeling so nice down below.

You bite back a moan as she pushes against your entrance and you can already feel the wet spot forming. Hell your bulge is already starting to peek out of it’s sheathe. Oh well. If she wants to punish you this way, then you don’t really mind much at all. You were about to just relax and let Kurloz tease you to orgasm when a loud *THWAP* echoes through the room accompanied by a startled moan. Holy fucking shit, did that sound come from you?

"You’ve been such a naughty little girl. Such a bad motherfucker."

Your ass is hit again with what you deduce is a yardstick. You mewl and arch your back as best you can with your horn pinned to the desk. You didn’t expect this kind of reaction from getting hit. Ah, why try and kid yourself. You’re a kinky little fucker and you know it. It shouldn’t be so surprising that you have a bit of a masochistic streak in you.

"You must want me to do shit like this to you, huh? That’s why you *THWAP* act like *THWAP* a mother *THWAP* fucking *THWAP* brat. *THWAP*”

You arch every time she lands a blow on your ass and she stops only to yank your panties down around your ankles. She resumes wailing on your rear and you find your self squirming on the desk and blurting out sounds of pleasure as your bulge curls in the air. Shit you feel like you could cum from just this. You’re disappointed when Kurloz stops, caressing your abused cheeks with a gentle hand, but it melts into pleasure when you feel her bulge flicking at the inflamed lips of your nook.

She enters you all slow and steady and when she’s fully inside you, she releases your horn, rubbing at the base in apology. She keeps her hips still too long for your liking, her bulge flicking and wriggling inside you only serving to tease you. The stretch is nice though.

"Come on, sister. Get to be teachin’ this bad motherfucker a lesson, yeah?"

You rock your hips back to punctuate your point and you’re rewarded with a slap on each sore ass cheek. You squeal and your legs shake for a second from the aftershock of pain-pleasure. Kurloz finally moves, pulling out slowly to the tip only to slam back into your nook. Your wail gets caught in your throat and Kurloz pushes it out of you with a double-handed slap to the ass. 

A harsh rhythm is established, Kurloz brutalizing your nook and spanking your ass between thrusts. You’d like to think you aren’t falling apart at the seams under her ministrations but you know that would just be a bold-faced lie. You can’t possibly bring yourself to even attempt to act like you’re not enjoying this. You are absolutely loving second after ass-slapping, nook-destroying second. You can’t even try to hold your noises back, mewling and screaming for more.

You can feel material sticking to between and to the backs of your thighs and it makes your face heat up as you try to guess at how wet either you or Kurloz is. It doesn’t really matter now, though. Kurloz starts pounding into you with bruising force and speed and you feel your orgasm crashing through your veins and blinding you temporarily. You feel your bulge shoot copious amounts of material with each powerful thrust and when you come back to yourself, you hear liquid splattering on the floor between your legs. The that you heard splattering on the floor, now leaking down your thighs, came from your nook but you’re positive not all of that is yours when you look down. Your nook is gaping and empty so you deduce Kurloz came inside you while you were blacked out in orgasm.

Kurloz is already fixing her clothes when you look back at her and all you have the strength to do is pant on her desk and tremble as you struggle to keep yourself up. She catches you looking and gives you that smug smile you’re so fucking familiar with. It’s the kind that pulls her stitches taught against her lips in a way that makes you want to pluck them from her lips one by one. She smacks your ass once more, hitting the lips of your nook in the process, and your legs buckle. You crumble to the ground, ungracefully landing in genetic material and you can hear her puffing air out her nose in a silent chuckle. That bitch.

"You don’t have to act out to get that kind of motherfucking attention from me, ya know?"

"Bitch."

She shrugs and sits down in her chair against the blackboard, crossing her legs and resting a cheek on the back of her hand.

"Clean your mess up, and you can go."

You groan indignantly. With as much genetic material that’s on the floor, it’s gonna take for-fucking-ever to clean this shit up. You growl at her and she tuts at you in your pan.

"Keep acting up and you’re only going to make me punish you again, which means more mess for you to clean."

You can’t fucking stand her but the way your nook throbs in aching soreness makes at least consider defying her again just to feel that hand on your ass again.


End file.
